villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Moritsune
Moritsune (in Japanese: 守恒) is a ninja and a character in the 2002 videogame Shinobi. Moritsune was the adoptive older brother of Hotsuma and like him, an heir of the Oboro Household. Being the eldest brother, Moritsune cherished his little brother, and was rarely apart from him. He was also touted as a genius, tutoring his brother in the Oboro-ryu Ninjutsu, and everyone expected him to be the new leader. But when he died, his soul due to its purity crippled Akujiki for 4 years, protecting Hotsuma. But later his body was possessed by Aomizuchi the Green Dragon, and used to slaughter the Oboro and destroy Tokyo. After being beaten by his brother again, Moritsune smiles at his brother's growth and asks him to make Hiruko Ubusuna, the man behind the murder of his clan and Hotsuma's cursed fate pay. History Early life Moritsune was born an heir to the Oboro Main Household, and adopted into the clan leader's residence. As a prodigy of the Oboro school of Ninjutsu taught to him by his foster parent Kobushi, he possessed superior strength, speed, and power. Hotsuma, Moritsune's adopted brother from another of the Oboro main household families, idolized Moritsune, and Moritsune treasured his precious little brother, and adored his childhood friend Ageha. The Day of a Tragic Destiny One day, while the three children were playing, Moritsune accidently fell off of a hill, and found the Oboro Temple. Ageha went inside ahead of the two, and it was there the two made a life-changing discovery; a legendary sword known only as Akujiki. Despite Hotsuma's warning of trouble, Ageha took the sword and it began to drain her life-force. Sending his brother to get Kobushi, Moritsune took the blade of Akujiki and offered the demon a piece of his own soul to save Ageha. His selfless act saved her life, but Moritsune was left forever scarred and cursed by Akujiki. Soon after it was revealed that the next family head would be determined by a ceremonial duel to the death between the eldest clan heirs. Moritsune and Hotsuma knew what this meant; one would lead the clan, and the other would be sacrificed to Akujiki upon defeat. For the next 10 years, Hotsuma and Moritsune trained for the duel. On that night in the cherry blossom grove near Kan'Ei Shrine, Hotsuma and Moritsune enacted the ritual. Refusing to let Hotsuma be taken by Akujiki, he held his final blow back on purpose, and let Hotsuma slash him across the abdomen. Falling down in defeat and pain, he told Hotsuma to forbear, and take Akujiki. Seeing his heartbroken brother refuse, Moritsune threw Akujiki to him. Kneeling in preparation for his death, he accepted his demise with a smile, and told Hotsuma that even in his death, his spirit would be with him forever. And with that Hotsuma tearfully killed Moritsune. The Return of Hiruko and the Birth of Ninja Demon Aomizuchi 4 years later, Hiruko, a villainous sorcerer that the Oboro sealed away 72 years ago would return, and Aomizuchi, one of the Four Hellspawn Lords, took over Moritsune's body. Now possessing the skills of a superior ninja and the powers of a great demon, Aomizuchi used his evil powers to destroy Tokyo, and single handedly slaughtered the entire Oboro Village. Soon the undead Oboro clansmen fell under his control and Aomizuchi proceeded to pursue Hotsuma. Aomizuchi Dies and Moritsune Rests in Peace Eventually after Hotsuma bested Yatsurao, Moritsune's identity was revealed, and would await to challenge Hotsuma at Kan'Ei Shrine to protect Hiruko Ubusuna. Ageha went to the shrine hoping the ritual to revive Moritsune was complete. After seeing Moritsune alive, she embraced her beloved happily, unaware that the person in front of her was not really him. Aomizuchi killed Ageha, and with the ritual truly complete, Aomizuchi had been given a physical form, and attacked Hotsuma. In defeating Aomizuchi, Moritsune truly appeared within his old body, and smiled warmly to Hotsuma, reminding him that they are always together. Taking Ageha back with him into Akujiki, he gives Hotsuma one last request; "destroy Hiruko". Hotsuma acknowledges his request, and Moritsune reunites with Ageha and the other fallen Oboro within Akujiki. Appearance Moritsune appears as an adult man with long white hair that is cropped at the end and a stern look. He bears a vicious scar across his nose, which he received from saving Ageha from Akujiki's hunger for blood and after being cut down by Akujiki, he gains an even nastier gash across his neck, which trails into his collarbone. As a member of the Oboro, he wore a black armored jumpsuit similar to Hotsuma. After being possessed by Aomizuchi, Moritsune wears a white and gray bodysuit, studded with black armor plates and a yin-yang emblem on his back which holsters his two swords. He wears a mask that covers the upper half of his mask and features four red dragon-like eyes, mirroring Hotsuma's own face guard. Personality A kind and gentle young man since childhood, Moritsune cared for his clansmen, and most importantly his brother and Ageha. He treasured Hotsuma so much that he let himself die intentionally to spare him from Akujiki, even telling him he'd be with him always. He loved Ageha so much he scarred himself with Akujiki and saved her life. After reclaiming his body, Moritsune took Ageha with him so they'd be together, but not before giving Hotsuma his one last task as his big brother; make Hiruko pay for what he did to their clan and their family. Powers and Abilities As one of the potential heirs to the Oboro clan, Moritsune, touted as a genius, was an exceptionally skilled shinobi, rivaled only by his brother, Hotsuma. Though possessed by Aomizuchi, Moritsune retains his style of combat with the use of two ninjato which he is able to dual-wield or connect together at the pommels to form a polearm. As a playable character, Moritsune shares all of Hotsuma's attacks, but is unable to make use of both swords, acting more of a model swap for his brother. Gameplay-wise however, he handles a bit different. He is much faster and stronger than Hotsuma, but due to being a victim of Akujiki, his Soul Gauge drops twice as fast. Quotes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Ninjas Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Related to Hero Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Siblings Category:Deceased